


Confusion

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas meeting Misha, Confused Castiel, Some Humor, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verwirrt ist definitiv das richtige Wort für Cas, als er seine Augen öffnet und … sich selbst sieht?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155203) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Als Cas seine Augen öffnete stand er genau vor … sich selbst? Das war- er hatte es nicht erwartet. Und es schien als hätte der andere Cas es auch nicht erwartet, aber plötzlich begann er (der andere er) zu grinsen und lachte.  
„Hey. Irgendwie lustig, ich wette du bist jetzt gerade in einem Paralleluniversum. Würde zur Show passen. Vermutlich bin ich nicht einmal echt“, begann er ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden. „Also wie geht es dir Cas? Hast du deine Liebe zu Dean unter Kontrolle?“  
„W-was? Wer bist du? Warum-“  
„Oh, sorry, ich vergaß. Du bist ja nicht unbedingt vertraut mit Situationen dieser Art, richtig? Mein Name ist Misha Collins, und ich bin derjenige, der in der Show Castiel spielt.“ Nun, zumindest war er sich jetzt sicher, dass das nicht er selbst war.  
„Show?“  
„Supernatural.“ Misha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ja auch egal, ist nicht so wichtig.“ Er grinste Castiel an. „Also was möchtest du jetzt tun? Weißt du, wie du zurück kommst? Nein? Großartig, das heißt wir haben sehr viel Zeit, um gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen.“  
Und auch wenn Castiel nicht genau wusste warum: diese Idee mochte er ganz und gar nicht.


End file.
